If You Close Your Eyes
by xAnoMollyx
Summary: AU...Zombies...No singing whatsoever! Jeca all the way! Just a little something to help me get over my writer's block. Caution: will be Gory.
1. Chapter 1

**If You Close Your Eyes  
><strong>**Does it almost feel like nothing's changed at all**

_Beca stared in disbelief at the snarling face before her. Gone was the bright sunny smile-though, truth be told, the smile had been gone for days-only to be replaced with gnashing teeth and frothy pink spit that dribbled and sprayed through cracked and bruised looking lips. The wide grey-green eyes were now dulled and cloudy and no longer looked at Beca with any recognition. And the long, blond hair was falling out of its ponytail, the hair matted and tangled and flying around with the snarling and lunging that ...thing was doing._

* * *

><p>Beca Mitchell had known Aubrey Posen for the last four years. They had gone to school together. They had lived down the street from each other. They had never been close, never had more interaction other than a nod to each other in the halls of their high school or a polite wave at the mall. But when the world, and life as it had been known, all went to hell, Beca and Aubrey had found each other one cold night ten days ago and had stuck together, hiding and running and scrounging for food in abandoned buildings and homes. It wasn't ideal, by any means. Beca and Aubrey learned quickly that they knew nothing about living without electricity, or running water, or how to find food other than snickers bars and stale Cheezitz from broken vending machines. But they had each other to share in their misery, and in this frightening new world, that had become a blessing.<p>

Beca's life before had been filled with school, friends, shopping, gossiping, and trying to maintain her 3.7 GPA so that she could get into college the next year. And now...now all of that seemed so trivial and far away. What was the importance of a calculus midterm when her calculus teacher had tried to sink his broken and bloody teeth into her back while trying to break into the cola vending machine in the front hall of her high school? What was so scandalous about the Valedictorian doing the nasty with the PhysEd coach, after seeing her being torn apart by a bloody, ghoulish hoard of Kindergartners that had banded together into a pack of thirty. What was the point in researching colleges when she was too busy wondering where her next bit of food was going to come from, or trying to stay hidden from the monsters that wore the torn and rotting faces of neighbors and classmates and friends...and family. What was the point in planning for the future…when every day was now spent just trying to survive?

But having Aubrey with her made it slightly more bearable. It was sort of nice to have someone to complain with. It was comforting to have someone who understood the sudden fits of crying and panic and nightmares. **_It's strange, how close you feel to someone after a few days running for your life and nights of hiding in fear in the attics of abandoned houses_**, Beca had mused to herself at one point.

She often wondered just how long she and Aubrey could continue on in such a way. Days? Weeks? Hours? Would they slowly starve to death or would they be torn apart and devoured by one of those _things?_ For every corpse they found, rotting in some squirreled away hiding place, and every puddle of entrails and half eaten _pieces_ of what used to be a person that they had to step over...Beca couldn't decide which way to die was worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, the next installment of IYCYE. I know its short. I think I'll probably keep the updates on this baby fairly short so that I don't get too stressed out about making chapters big enough. This won't be a long epic or anything, but I hope that my readers enjoy it. I've never written anything like this. Alas, no Jesse just yet. Beca and Jesse shall be introduced soon! Please let me know what you think! Any feedback is so very much appreciated!.**

CHAPTER ONE

It had been a day and a half since Beca and Aubrey had found anything to eat or drink. The houses they had dared to enter only had spoiled food and the businesses they'd been able to sneak into had already been ransacked and emptied. Beca had never been so hungry before in her entire life. All she could think about was food. And each time her stomach rumbled, Aubrey's seemed to growl in response. Perhaps, in the world before, it would have been slightly funny…

It was a warm day for mid-October-Beca estimated it to be a balmy sixty something with a light breeze coming from the west, not unusual for this time of year. But, the nights had been getting chilly and the days would be getting colder soon. The night before, Aubrey and Beca had found a, abandoned Jeep to bed down in and had found some treasures-a duffle bag full of clothing. The owner who had left it must have been some Hunting nut because the girls had found a few pairs of thick camo pants and thick hunting jacket.

The orange/brown color of the jacket was atrocious, but it was warm, and Aubrey had cried real tears in excitement as she slipped it over her thin frame. It was so much warmer than her flimsy gray cardigan. The girls then shucked their fashionable jeans-caked with grime and sweat and god knew what else after weeks of wear, and pulled the camo pants on. They fit Aubrey somewhat loosely around her slim hips but Beca's were laughably big on her petite frame. Seeing as there was no belt, Beca found some luggage tie downs in the back of the jeep and threaded it through the belt loops of her pants, tying tightly enough to keep them on her hips. Aubrey had taken the pair of boots in the bottom of the bag, trading them for her dingy keds. Beca found herself-not for the first time- glad she had been wearing her combat boots when the world had gone to shit. They weren't the most comfortable shoes, but in this new world, they were definitely practical, and she could tuck her new pants into them so that she wouldn't trip over the hem as she ran for her life.

They'd been walking for a couple hours already, their eyes constantly glancing about. It was never really safe to be out in the open, but it was generally less unsafe to do so during the day light hours. As they carefully made their way to the outskirts of town, Aubrey had spotted the abandoned warehouse. It was literally the last building before venturing into the rolling empty, plains of nothing but scrub brush and prairie grass that surrounded their town. It would be their last chance to find anything to eat or drink for probably thirty or more miles.

It was one of those big chain home improvement warehouses. At least, it was in the world before. It was strange to look up at the familiarity of the large orange banner across the front windows, advertising the lowest prices and best quality products. It gave Beca a feeling similar to vertigo to remember being dragged into the store by her father every spring, stocking up garden tools and citronella oil for the backyard tiki torches he insisted were necessary every summer. She'd give anything to be annoyed at her father for dragging along on boring errands…  
>"What do you think?" Aubrey's voice, whisper soft and slightly scratchy from thirst, startled Beca from her thoughts. She blinked a few times before turning to her. Aubrey's cheeks were gaunt, beginning to sink in under her high cheekbones. Her once pink lips were chapped and flakey and her thick blonde hair was pulled back from her face in a ponytail. Beca knew she didn't look much better. Her clothes hung off of her thinning body and Beca didn't even want to think about how long it had been since she'd had an actual shower. Her hair was stringy and heavy as it hung lank around her face. She was glad she hadn't seen her reflection in a few days. "Beca?" Aubrey's voice called to her again.<p>

"Sorry…yeah…I-I think it's worth a try," Beca finally replied, her voice breaking. She looked back at the building. No broken windows, no blood smeared on the concrete…no…pieces of what used to be people… "Might as well," she sighed. She stepped forward, the sounds of her the soles of her boots echoing in the stillness of the parking lot.

They approached to door as quietly as they could, pressing their faces to the windows to peer inside, eyes searching for movement of any kind. They'd learned the hard way that was unwise to simply enter a building without first checking for…inhabitants. Their mistake had nearly cost them dearly. Beca took a calming breath and rapped her knuckles against the cool glass, hearing the sound echo in the stillness. She and Aubrey waited, hardly daring to breathe, eyes searching, ears straining for any sign of life…or…other…

Seconds ticked by…minutes…Beca found herself wishing she had a watch. It was maddening at times to not be able to track time. She'd always relied on her cell phone before, something she had taken for granted until she no longer had the luxury of recharging her phone.

"I think it's empty," Aubrey whispered. Beca nodded slowly.

"I think so to," she agreed softly. "We would have seen something by now. Let's go." She turned, reaching for the handle and pulling it open slowly. The hinges squeaked, the sound like a scream in the silent afternoon to Beca and Aubrey's frayed nerves. Beca paused, looking over at Aubrey before darting around to see if there was any one or any…thing else that may have heard it. _**Nothing…I don't see anything…**_

"I don't either," Aubrey breathed, jolting Beca into realizing that she had spoken aloud. _**I think I'm starting to lose it,**_ she thought slowly, stepping hesitantly into the darkened warehouse. Aubrey didn't make any indication that Beca had once again voiced her inner monologue but, in this new world, who could really say they didn't feel the same way.

"Think we'll find any food in here?" Aubrey wondered. Beca's stomach roared it's hope while her shoulders shrugged their reluctance to believe that their luck would hold out.

* * *

><p>"Aubrey!" Beca screamed, turning around and leaning back down to help her friend. "Give me your hand! Hurry!" She braced her knees against the wire racking and reached her hand down to Aubrey as she pulled herself up to the shelf below Beca. The thing reached out a hand, grasping at Aubrey's pant leg, the blond girl screaming and kicking out in panic. Beca reached down, grasping Aubrey's collar and, using strength she wasn't sure she had, pulled her up out of It's reach. Aubrey's screams, rang painfully in Beca's ears as she finally was able to pull her up onto the very top shelf of the paint aisle, while the Thing below was yowling and growling, still trying to reach for it's prey as they huddled together.<p>

"My hand," Aubrey sobbed. "It fucking bit my hand."


End file.
